


Märät viiksikarvat

by Anonymous



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel
Genre: Animal Transformation, Fluff, Identity Porn, Identity Reveal, M/M, Magic, Silver Age, Suomi | Finnish, Translation
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kun satunnainen loitsu osuu Rautamieheen ja hän leimautuu Steveen sen keston ajaksi, asioita tapahtuu. Enimmäkseen pörröisiä asioita. Ja hieman identiteettipornoa.</p><p>Suomenkielinen käännös antigrav_vectorin Captain America/Iron Man Reverse Bang 2016 -tarinasta Wet Whiskers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Märät viiksikarvat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [antigrav_vector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/gifts).
  * A translation of [Wet Whiskers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6706699) by [antigrav_vector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/pseuds/antigrav_vector). 



> Havaitsin, ettei koko AO3:sta löydy yhtä ainoaa Avengers-ficciä suomeksi, ja päätin korjata tilanteen. Tässä siis käännös [antigrav_vector](http://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/pseuds/antigrav_vector)in söpön pörröisestä RBB-tarinasta [Wet Whiskers](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6706699), joka perustuu [phoenixmetaphor](http://phoenixmetaphor.tumblr.com)in erittäin somaan [taiteeseen](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6712939).
> 
> Koska kyseessä on Silver Age -sarjakuvakaanoniin sijoitettu tarina, olen kääntänyt myös hahmojen nimet, ja pyrkinyt noudattamaan suomennetuissa sarjakuvissa aikanaan käytettyjä käännöksiä. Siispä Iron Man on Rautamies (ja Shellhead on Pannupää).
> 
> Postattu anonyymisti, jotta supersalainen henkilöllisyyteni säilyy!

Steve vilkaisi ylöspäin kun Rautamies lensi hänen ylitseen repulsorit jyristen pyrkien parhaansa mukaan hallitsemaan kummallisia lepakkomaisia otuksia, joita Loki lähetti heidän suuntaansa. Hän yritti hämätä ne pois seuraamasta ryhmän muita jäseniä.

“Jatka samaan malliin, Rautamies”, Jan hihkaisi, “Tuo näyttää toimivan.”

Steve ei voinut välttää huvittunutta äänensävyä sanoessaan “Ampiainen, kokeile kutistua ja liittyä hänen seuraansa. Jättiläismies ja minä yritämme pitää hänen huomionsa.”

Thor, joka oli keskittynyt seuraamaan veljeään, ei vaivautunut vastaamaan sanallisesti, mutta hänen jatkuvat yrityksensä käyttää ylivertaista voimaansa Lokin pidättelemiseen riittivät Stevelle.

Tilanne eteni heidän kannaltaan suosiollisesti muutaman sekunnin, jotka tuntuivat vain jatkuvan; Steve pysäytti kilvellään kaikkien Rautamiehen ohi päässeiden lepakko-olentojen hyökkäykset ja poisti ne taistelusta; Hank teki samaa napaten niitä käsillään ja tunkien niitä kangassäkkiin jonka oli saanut kasvatettua kanssaan; Ampiainen asettui paikoilleen Lokin taakse tämän huomaamatta...

Mutta sitten, juuri kun Ampiainen oli iskuetäisyydellä, kaikki meni pieleen.

“Kas”, Loki julisti voitokkaasti, ja kohotti kätensä, joiden ympärillä kiemurteli melkeinpä kissamaisesti vihreä valo. “Mahtavat Kostajat kuvittelevat siis voivansa peitota Petkuttajajumalan?” Valo voimistui, näytti saavan kultaisen vivahteen, ja Steven oli pakko katsoa poispäin jottei hän sokaistuisi sen kirkkaudesta. Loki jatkoi piittaamatta hänestä ja selkeän ivallisesti. “Pohdiskele tarkoin tekojesi seurauksia”, hän sanoi, ja kääntyi kohti Steveä. “Koska et voi niiltä välttyä.”

Hän jännittyi ja kohotti kilpensä, juuri ajoissa. Valo kimposi siitä poispäin.

Ja osui Rautamieheen, joka sattui olemaan juuri väärässä paikassa väärällä hetkellä.

Kun Loki katosi näkyvistä, Rautamies putosi taivaalta kovaäänisen tuskanhuudon ja räsähdyksen saattelemana.

Steve ei ollut varma mitä sanoi, mutta hän huusi kyllä jotakin. Hän oli vilauksessa Rautamiehen vierellä, mutta epäröi, epävarma siitä, mitä tehdä. Heidän joukkuetoverinsa oli pitänyt henkilöllisyytensä salaisena jopa heiltä jo useamman vuoden ajan, ja he kaikki kunnioittivat sitä. Muut ryhmän jäsenet olivat paljastaneet henkilöllisyytensä toisilleen, kaikki yksimielisinä sen suhteen, ettei tieto kulkisi lähipiiriä kauemmas. Rautamies oli joukosta ainoa, joka edelleen varjeli salaista henkilöllisyyttään, itsepäinen mies kun oli.

Ei auttanut tilannetta lainkaan että Steve oli melko varmasti hemmetin ihastunut kyseiseen henkilöön. Jos mitään, se teki tilanteesta häiritsevämmän. Nyt Steveä raastoi ristiriita sen välillä, että hän halusi varmistaa ystävänsä olevan kunnossa, mutta kuitenkin kunnioittaa tämän tarvetta pitää henkilöllisyytensä poissa julkisuudesta. Puhumattakaan syyllisyydentunteesta, joka johtui siitä, että hän oli osunut Rautamieheen.

“Kapu! Onko hän kunnossa?” Ampiainen, joka laskeutui haarniskan kypärän viereen, näytti järkyttyneemmältä kuin koskaan, ja Steve melkein toivoi että nainen olisi täysikokoinen, jotta hän voisi halata tätä. Thor laskeutui Steven viereen, ilmeisesti päätettyään että loukkaantuneesta toverista huolehtiminen olisi tärkeämpää kuin turhanpäiväinen Lokin jahtaaminen.

Steven kädet osuivat haarniskan rintapanssariin. “En osaa sanoa. Kuuletko mitään? Hengitystä? Kaarireaktori on sammunut!”

Hän yritti olla päästämättä omaa hengitystään pinnalliseksi, vaikka pelko kalvoi häntä. Hän ei ehkä tiennyt paljoakaan teknologiasta, mutta kaarireaktorin sammuminen oli selvästi Paha Juttu. Hän ei ollut nähnyt vastaavaa koskaan aiemmin kaikkina vuosina jotka oli työskennellyt Rautamiehen kanssa. Toisinaan hän oli nähnyt sen himmenevän taistelun jälkeen, kuin virta olisi vähissä, ja joka kerta kun niin oli käynyt, hän oli pitänyt Rautamiestä tarkoin silmällä, mutta tämä oli uutta. Ja hyvin huolestuttavaa.

Hank asettui kyyryyn heidän viereensä, kiemurteleva säkillinen lepakko-otuksia edelleen hajamielisesti vasemmassa kädessään roikkuen. “Meidän pitäisi koittaa saada hänet ulos haarniskastaan niin pian kuin mahdollista”, hän sanoi. “Ja mieluiten jossain hieman yksityisemmässä paikassa, kuten kartanolla.”

Pakottaen itsensä ravistamaan pois paniikinomaisen halvauksensa, Steve nyökkäsi ja nousi seisomaan. “Hyvä ajatus. Voisitko kantaa hänet, Thor?”

“Odottakaa!” Jan huudahti. “Odottakaa hetki. Kuuletteko tuon?”

Steve ei liikahtanut, naisen hätääntyneen äänen pysäyttämänä. “Mitä kuulet, Ampiainen?”

“En... En ole varma? Pidätte varmaankin minua hulluna, mutta se kuulosti naukaisulta.” Jan kuunteli uudelleen hetken ajan. “Ymmärtäisin hyvin jos pitäisitte”, hän lisäsi. “Luulen että olen tullut hulluksi.”

Thor kurtisti kulmiaan. “Ei, hyvä Ampiainen”, hän jyrähti. “Hullu sinä et ole. Veljeni on loitsinut vastaavalla tavalla aiemminkin. Nostakaamme haarniska jaloilleen ja katsokaamme minkälainen pulma meillä on korjattavanamme.”

Steve ei ollut varma uskoiko häntä, mutta Thor vaikutti tarpeeksi vakuuttuneelta siirtääkseen vuoria. Hitusen vastahakoisesti hän vaihtoi asentoa kumartuakseen ja tarttuakseen haarniskasta sen kainaloiden alta. Haarniskan sisuksista kuului epäilyttävää rapinaa kun hän nosti sen hitaasti pystyasentoon, ja Steve antoi itsensä toivoa, että kenties Thor olikin oikeassa.

Kun haarniska oli pystyssä jokainen nivel nähtävästi painovoiman oikkujen mukaan asettuen, Thor tarttui yhteen olkapäähän pitäen sen paikoillaan. “Avaa kasvosuojus, Kapteeni”, hän kehotti, vihainen jyly äänessään. “Ja vie toverimme kotiin. Minä huolehdin siitä, että haarniska palautetaan kartanolle.”

Huolestuksensa nielaisten Steve kurotti tarttuakseen kypärään käsillään ja etsiskeli avausmekanismia. Hetken kuluttua hänen sormensa osuivat pieniin hakasiin, aivan haarniskan leuan alla, molemmilla puolilla. Hän painoi niistä ja tunsi niiden antavan periksi hiljaa naksahtaen, mutta epäröi jälleen ennen kuin kurotti tarttuakseen kasvosuojukseen ja nosti sen ylös.

Janin varoituksesta huolimatta näky, jonka hänen silmänsä kohtasivat, oli järkytys.

Siellä, tassut kypärän leukaa ja takaosaa vasten, istui pieni musta karvapallero. Se vangitsi Steven silmät omillaan, ja tuntui tuijottavaan syvälle hänen sydämeensä hetken, kunnes asettui istumaan kypärän leualle ja kurotti hipaistakseen hänen nenäänsä pikkuisella tassulla.

Tämä sai Steven tajuamaan hätkähtäen että hän oli nojannut lähemmäs, ja innoitti Janin kikattamaan epäuskoisesti.

“Voi, katsopas sinua”, Jan leperteli. “Eikös hän olekin maailman suloisin pikkuinen otus, Kapu?”

Steve ei kyennyt löytämään sanoja joilla vastata, mutta riisui sen sijaan oikean hanskansa. Kissa huitaisi hänen nenäänsä uudelleen, ja Steve oikaisi selkänsä ja kurotti poimiakseen kissanpennun paljaaseen käteensä ja nostaakseen sen kylkeään vasten. Ei, Steve korjasi itsekseen, ei pennun vaan kissanpojan. Hän tiesi, että Rautamies oli miespuolinen, kissaksi muuttuminen ei varmaankaan olisi muuttanut sitä tosiseikkaa. Siinä ei olisi ollut mitään mieltä edes taikuuden epämääräiset säännöt huomioon ottaen.

Jan oli kyllä aivan oikeassa. Kissanpoika oli soma kuin mikä.

Steve toivoi etäisesti että se tarkoitti Rautamiehen olevan vastaavasti komea.

Thor päästi huvittuneen äännähdyksen. “Tulkaa ystäväni. Palatkaamme kotiin. Meidän täytyy tehdä suunnitelmia ja kenties ruokkia Rautamies.”

Steve nyökkäsi. “Totta. Mennään, joukkue.”

Matka takaisin ei ollut pitkä, joten kaikki paitsi Thor – joka otti haarniskan kainaloonsa ja lähti lentoon – päättivät taittaa sen jalkaisin. Ei olisi ollut vaivan arvoista matkata metrolla tai ottaa taksia vain muutaman korttelin tähden.

Kun he marssivat sisään ovesta, Jarvis ilmestyi tervehtimään heitä, kuten tavallista. “Näen että päivän retki on ollut menestys”, hän totesi kuivakkaasti, silmäillen heidän hieman mustelmaista ja virttynyttä ulkonäköään. Yleensä joukkue vaikutti paljon väsyneemmältä häviön jälkeen, vaikka se olisi tilapäinenkin.

Steve irvisti. “Oli ja ei.”

Jarvis kohotti ilmeikkäästi kulmakarvaansa, muttei sanonut mitään, vaan odotti Steven jatkavan.

Steve houkutteli kissanpojan pois kylkensä suojista, ja näytti sen Jarvikselle. “Rautamiehelle sattui pieni... onnettomuus?”

“Voi hyvänen aika sentään.” Jarvis näytti hieman hämmentyneeltä, mikä luultavasti tarkoitti että hän oli täysin häkeltynyt mutta liian taitava antaakseen sen näkyä. “Hän on kyllä komea pieni pirulainen, eikö olekin. Tuokaa hänet keittiöön. Jotenkin minusta tuntuu, että hän on nälkäinen.”

Jan naurahti. “Niin olemme me muutkin.”

Thor hekotti. “Epäilemättä uskollinen herra Jarvis on varautunut tilanteeseen”, hän totesi Janille, yrittäen turhaan pitää äänensävynsä vakavana.

Hank pyöritti silmiään. “Nyt kun ensipaniikki on ohi, menen riisumaan pukuni ja käyn suihkussa. En usko että tieteellisestä tietämyksestäni on tässä mitään apua, mutta voin silti yrittää.”

Steve nyökkäsi. “Käy vain pesulla. Voimme puhua jatkosuunnitelmista kunhan olemme syöneet, ja saaneet Rautamiehen asettumaan aloilleen.”

Jan asetti kätensä hänen kyynärpäälleen saadakseen Steven huomion. “Älä katso nyt”, Jan sanoi, “mutta olen aika varma että hän on jo asettunut.”

Steve vilkaisi sinne päin, ja totta kyllä, Jarvis oli kaivanut jostakin pieniä tuoreen kalan paloja, ja asetteli niitä tarjolle pienen mustan kissanpojan eteen pienelle valkoiselle lautaselle. Selvästi mielissään tarjoiluista kissanpentu kehräsi äänekkäästi syödessään, ja Steve tunsi jonkin syvällä sisimmässään rentoutuvan. Jonkin alitajuisen jännityksen lieventyvän.

Suoristaen selkänsä ja oikaisten olkapäänsä Steve venytteli, nousi varpailleen, ja piti asennon kunnes tunsi lopunkin jännityksen aikaansaaman kireyden poistuvan niskastaan. “Sanoisin että Hankin idea on hyvä. Teen itse saman.” Hän kääntyi Tonyn hovimestaria kohti, ja hymyili. “Kiitos, Jarvis.”

“Kuuluu työnkuvaan”, oli tämän vastaus, ja Steve ei voinut väittää vastaan. Elämä Kostajana oli parhaimmillaankin omituista, ja pahimmillaan hengenvaarallista. Elämä ryhmän lähistöllä ei ollut sen helpompaa. Tony oli ilmaissut jotakin sen suuntaista aiemmin, ja niin oli Rautamieskin.

Hovimestari oli hyvin tärkeä sekä Tonylle että hänen henkivartijalleen.

Steve oli asiasta samaa mieltä. Mies oli painonsa arvoinen kullassa kiitos järkkymättömän ammattimaisuutensa ja neuvokkuutensa, ja kaiken päälle yksi ystävällisimmistä ihmisistä joita Steve tunsi.

Pyöritellen päätään omille ajatuksilleen Steve poistui keittiöstä.

Ehkäpä suihku auttaisi häntä keskittämään huomionsa.

Hän todellakin tunsi olonsa paremmaksi puhtaampana, ja Steve kietoi hajamielisesti pyyhkeen lanteilleen kun poistui kylpyhuoneesta. Kun hän astui takaisin omaan huoneeseensa etsimään puhtaita vaatteita, Steve kompuroi ja melkein kaatui, koska hän kompastui kissanpentuun ja juuri ja juuri onnistui pysäyttämään itsensä tarttumalla ovenkarmiin. Rautamies oli jotenkin päässyt sisään huoneeseen ja odotellut häntä kylpyhuoneen ovella, missä onnistui yllättämään hänet täysin.

Vingahtaen ja erittäin loukkaantuneena pieni musta kissanpoika hyppäsi Steven sängylle ja kömpi hänen tyynynsä alle, mihin asettui mulkoilemaan Steveä.

Se oli itse asiassa varsin huolestuttava.

Tässä olomuodossa Rautamiehellä oli hemmetinmoinen terävä katse. Ja sitten oli tietysti se seikka, että... No, ei hän ollut ensimmäistä kertaa alasti Rautamiehen lähistöllä – kaikki muut joukkueesta paitsi Rautamies ja Thor olivat joskus lähes täysin menettäneet asunsa taistelussa. Mutta tämä tuntui jotenkin erilaiselta, ja hänen olisi syytä lakata ajattelemasta sitä, että hän oli huoneessa kaksin Rautamiehen kanssa ja jokaikinen sentti ihostaan paljaana, tai muuten hän alkaisi punastua. 

Juuri nyt hän kaipasi (epätoivoisesti) housuja.

Kääntämättä selkäänsä kissalle, pyyhe edessään, Steve kurotti avaamaan laatikostonsa ottamatta ainoaakaan askelta.

Kissanpoika hänen tyynynsä alla silmäili häntä kuin aikoisi hyökätä.

Kun Steve kiskoi ylleen ensimmäiset laatikostosta löytämänsä housut, Rautamies äännähti tyytymättömästi ja veti päänsä tyynyn alle.

Steve tarttui tilaisuuteen pukea housunsa ilman yleisöä, ja huokasi henkisesti helpotuksesta, kun pattitilanne näytti olevan ohi. Loogisesti ajatellen hänellä ei olisi pitänyt olla mitään syytä reagoida näin, mutta hän ei mahtanut sille mitään. Tieto siitä, että hänen joukkuetoverinsa katseli hänen pukeutumistaan suihkun jälkeen, sai hänet tuntemaan olonsa uskomattoman vaivaantuneeksi.

Hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan siitä, muistaisiko Rautamies edes mitään tästä jälkeenpäin, mutta paremman tiedon puuttuessa Steve katsoi järkevimmäksi olettaa että muistaisi.

Tuo ajatus mielessään, hän nopeasti kiskoi ylleen vielä t-paidan, ja poimi sukkaparin.

Tuntien olonsa huomattavasti paremmaksi soveliaasti pukeutuneena Steve sulki laatikon, astui kaksi askelta sänkynsä luo, ja asettui varoen sen reunalle. Ei kestänyt kauaakaan kun vaaleanpunainen nenä ja kirkkaanvihreä silmäpari ilmaantuivat esiin tyynyn alta.

Steve ei liikahtanut. Ei sanonut sanaakaan. Sen sijaan hän tarkoituksellisesti jätti kissan huomioimatta ja puki hitaasti sukat jalkaansa yksitellen, katseensa maassa pitäen. Hänellä ei koskaan ollut ollut kissaa, mutta Steve tiesi miten kohdella säikkyjä ihmisiä. Hän oli varma ettei vertaus myöskään ontunut kovin pahasti, koska tämä ei ollut mikään tavallinen kissa.

Niinpä kävikin, että siihen mennessä kun hän oli saanut ensimmäisen sukan jalkaansa, hän tunsi painon lantiotaan vasten. Kun hän oikaisi jalkansa ja vaihtoi asentoa nostaakseen toisen jalkateränsä sängylle, kylmä nenä painautui vasten ihoa joka jäi paljaaksi hänen t-paitansa reunalla, ja hän hätkähti pitäen juuri ja juuri sisällään yllättyneen äänen joka normaalisti olisi seurannut sävähdystä.

Tämä sai kissanpennun pakenemaan jälleen turvaan, mutta tällä kertaa hän uskaltautui nopeammin pois sieltä.

“Juuri niin”, Steve virnisti. “Tule vain ulos.”

Noin minuutin verran myöhemmin, Rautamies mukavasti käsivarrellaan, Steve suuntasi takaisin portaita alas ja kartanon ruokailuhuoneeseen. Hän huomasi kissanpojan pään kohoavan ja sen haistelevan ilmaa kun he saapuivat huoneen lähistölle. Kanan ja vihannesten ruokaisa tuoksu leijaili ruokailuhuoneen ympäristössä, ja oli epäilemättä yhtä houkutteleva heille molemmille.

Hittolainen, Steve epäili että jos Rautamies ei olisi syönyt aiemmin, hän olisi varmaan rynnännyt ruokaa kohti hyläten paikkansa pienenä mustana takiaisena Steven kyljessä yrittääkseen sen sijaan kerjätä tai varastaa jotakin purtavaa.

Hank ja Jan olivat jo asettuneet suureen pöytään jota Tony suosi, ja he keskustelivat vilkkaasti loitsun purkamisen ongelmasta, kun Jarvis puolestaan tyytyi katselemaan heitä huolellisen ilmeettömänä. Janilla ja Hankilla oli jo lautaset edessään. Yksi odotti myös Steveä, ja hän epäili, että neljäs puuttui vain siksi, että Jarvis odotti Thorin ilmaantuvan ensin paikalle. He olivat oppineet, että oli ilmeisesti kunnioituksen merkki asettaa lautanen asgardilaisen eteen; riippumatta siitä oliko sillä ruokaa tai ei, se oli osoitus vieraanvaraisuudesta.

“Oikeasti nyt, Hank”, Jan sanoi juuri sillä hetkellä, “Emme voi luottaa siihen että Thor hakkaa vastauksen ulos veljestään, niin houkutteleva ajatus kuin se onkin.”

“Emme myöskään voi vain istuskella odottelemassa, Jan.” Hank näytti – ja kuulosti – turhautuneelta. “Minun ei tarvitse kuin vilkaista Rautamiestä tietääkseni että tieteellinen osaamiseni ei auta tässä tilanteessa lainkaan.”

Kinastelu sai Rautamiehen jännittymään hänen käsissään, ja Steve säpsähti kun terävät kynnet pureutuivat hänen käsivartensa sisäpuolen herkkään ihoon. Onneksi Steven sisääntulo sai muut vaikenemaan hetkeksi, vaikka ei mennyt kauaakaan kun he kiskoivat hänet mukaan väittelyyn.

“Mitä mieltä olet, Steve?” Jan tiedusteli häneltä, vain hieman kärkevään äänensävyyn.

Steve käveli tuolinsa luo ja asettui siihen mukavasti ennen kuin vastasi. Hänen vapaa kätensä hakeutui automaattisesti rapsuttamaan Rautamiestä korvan takaa kohdasta, josta tämä vaikutti kovasti siitä pitävän. Rautamies rentoutui jälleen, käpertyi tiukemmaksi keräksi ja nuoli naarmuja jotka oli jättänyt kuin rauhoitellakseen. Oli vaikea olla tulkitsematta elettä anteeksipyynnöksi. Keskittyen uudelleen muualle Steve vastasi. “Minusta meidän kannattaisi silti yrittää. Ei siitä haittaakaan voi olla. Mutta Hank on oikeassa. Saattaisimme menestyä paremmin jos puhuisimme jollekin tuntemistamme magiankäyttäjistä.”

Jan irvisti. “Ei ainakaan Tohtori Oudolle. Hän on täysi ääliö.”

Hank tuhahti. “Ei hän sen pahempi ole kuin Tony, jota siedät vallan mainiosti.”

Onneksi Thor saapui huoneeseen juuri tuolla hetkellä. Hän näytti siltä että oli käynyt suihkussa varsin pikaisesti ennen seuraan liittymistään. “Antakaa anteeksi myöhäisyyteni, toverit”, hän sanoi. “Syökäämme. Herra Jarviksen valmistama ateria tuoksuu erinomaiselta.”

Jarvis hymyili hieman tämän kuultuaan, ja asetti valmistelemansa annoksen Thorin eteen pöydälle. “Toivottavasti se vastaa odotuksianne”, hän sanoi ilmeenkään värähtämättä, ja poistui huoneesta.

Väittely jätettiin odottamaan syömisen ajaksi, kuten oli tapana. He eivät mielellään keskustelleet “työasioista” aterioidessaan, ja Steve arvosti sitä. Se yleensä tarkoitti, että kinastelu tapahtui vasta kun ruokailu oli taltuttanut ärtymykseltä pahimman terän.

Tavallisesti he juttelivat vaikkapa siitä, mitä Jan oli viimeksi suunnitellut vaatekokoelmaansa, tai Hankin uusimmasta löydöksestä. Silloin tällöin Rautamies tai Tony ilmaantuivat paikalle ja liittyivät seuraan, ja kertoivat siitä teknologisesta innovaatiosta jota parhaillaan mainostettiin Stark Industriesin uusimpana härvelinä.

Näin ei tapahtunut tänään, vaan he kaikki söivät hiljaisuudessa, liian uppoutuneina ajatuksiinsa sanoakseen paljoakaan. Steve tarjosi silloin tällöin kissanpennulle pieniä kananpaloja, jotka tämä hyväksyi viehkosti.

Ei mennyt kauaakaan kun he olivat tyhjentäneet lautasensa, ja kun he kaikki nojasivat taaksepäin tuoleissaan, heidän katseensa kohtasivat.

“No niin”, Hank rikkoi hiljaisuuden. “Kenen vuoro olla tekemisissä Oudon kanssa?”

“Ei minun!” Jan sanoi nopeasti.

“Minä tein sen viimeksi”, Hank sanoi kuulostaen siltä että oli tyytyväinen ettei hän joutuisi huolehtimaan asiasta tällä kertaa.

Steve ja Thor vilkaisivat toisiaan.

“Jos tahdot, minä voin kantaa tämän vastuun, Kapteeni”, Thor jyrähti, äänensävyssään häivähdys väsymystä jollaista Steve ei muistanut siinä usein havainneensa. “Näin on oikein ja hyvä, koska Lokin loitsu aiheutti tämän vahingon.”

“Ei tämä silti ole sinun syysi, Thor”, Steve vastasi. “Ja me kaikki haluamme Rautamiehen takaisin ennalleen.”

“Siitäkin huolimatta tunnen olevani vastuussa”, oli ennalta arvattava vastaus.

“Kaikin mokomin, siis”, Steve myöntyi. “Jos se saa sinut tuntemaan olosi paremmaksi asioiden suhteen, en vastusta sinua.”

“Kiitän, ystäväni.” Thor nousi seisomaan, ja harppoi keittiöön puhelimen luo, ruumiinkieli täynnä tarkoituksenmukaista päättäväisyyttä.

Steve ei epäillyt hetkeäkään etteikö Thor onnistuisi järjestämään Tri Outoa kartanolle mitä pikimmiten.

He kolme istuivat enimmäkseen ystävällismielisessä hiljaisuudessa ruokailuhuoneessa kun Thor puhui – oletettavasti Tri Oudon avustajalle, Wongille – tilanteesta. Steve nojasi taakse tuolissaan ja asetteli Rautamiehen mukavammin käsivarrelleen. Hänen vapaa kätensä hakeutui itsestään silittämään kissanpoikaa, joka painautui tyytyväisenä lähemmäs ja kehräsi kovaäänisesti.

Jan vilkuili häntä näyttäen siltä kuin haluaisi sanoa jotain minkä tiesi rikkovan tilanteen uskaltamatta aivan tehdä niin.

Hank yritti melko selvästi pidätellä naurua, nousi seisomaan ja ilmoitti poistuvansa. “Olen labrassani jos kukaan tarvitsee mitään. Steve, jos voisit tuoda hänet luokseni hieman myöhemmin?”

“En lupaa mitään”, Steve heitti takaisin, “mutta katsotaan mitä voin tehdä.”

Jan katseli häntä vielä muutaman sekunnin kunnes luovutti. “Tiedätkös, Kapu, te kaksi olette suorastaan ällöttävän söpöjä yhdessä.”

Epävarmana siitä mitä Jan oikeastaan tarkoitti Steve kohautti vapaata olkapäätään jottei vahingossa osuisi kissaan. “Kiitos, luulisin?” Hän haparoi löytääkseen jotain lisättävää ilman että olisi ilmiselvää miten hämmentynyt hän oli. Juuri sillä hetkellä Thor palasi huoneeseen hieman ärtyneen näköisenä, minkä johdosta Steven ei onneksi tarvinnut keksiä mitään järkevää sanottavaa. Steve hyödynsi helpottuneena häiriötekijän. “Mitä uutisia, Thor?”

“Tri Outo ei ole tällä hetkellä tavoitettavissa”, Thor vastasi. “Hän palaa matkoiltaan niin pian kuin voi, mutta hänen paluunsa aikataulu ei ole tiedossa.”

Jan irvisti. “Tyypillistä.” 

“Ei se mitään, Thor. Olen melko varma että selviämme päivän tai pari tällä tavoin”, Steve yritti lohduttaa häntä.

Thor hymähti huvittuneesti. “Epäilenpä että sinä olet se jonka tästä täytyy selvitä, ystäväni”, hän vastasi.

Jan hihitti. “Se tuskin tulee olemaan kovinkaan suuri koettelemus kummallekaan heistä, ottaen huomioon miten Steve hemmottelee Rautamiestä piloille jo nyt.”

Eihän hän nyt niin tehnyt; ja vaikka Steve tiesi että ulkomuoto saattoi pettää, hän yritti parhaansa mukaan olla punastumatta Janin vihjailevan äänensävyn vuoksi. Hän lähes onnistuikin. “Antoiko Wong minkäänlaista veikkausta kauanko joudumme odottamaan?”

Thor virnisti hänelle tietäväisen näköisenä. “Hän ei ollut tarpeeksi varma antaakseen arviota; hän sanoi että Tri Outo saattaisi ilmaantua koska tahansa seuraavien kolmen päivän aikana, ja lupasi kertoa hänelle meidän pulmastamme.”

Kaikki neljä hajaantuivat tahoilleen tämän jälkeen. Tai oikeammin kaikki kolme. Rautamies pysytteli Steven lähistöllä. Hänen pienet kyntensä pureutuivat Steven housuihin ja jättivät jälkeensä teräviä kivun pistoksia, jotka hävisivät nopeasti kun Steve yritti asettaa hänet lattialle.

Steve luovutti ja kantoi häntä mukanaan kun vei lautasensa keittiöön ja vetäytyi huoneeseensa. Jotenkin tällä kertaa tuntui luontevammalta, että joukkuetoveri oli huoneessa hänen kanssaan. 

“Pysy siinä”, hän komensi, ja asetti kissanpojan tyynylleen. Steve tuijotti häntä vaativasti kunnes hän tottelevaisesti kääriytyi kerälle ja vilkaisi häntä jotenkin sarkastisen näköisesti ja hieman murahtaen.

Hyväksyen tilanteen Steve penkoi pöytälaatikostoaan kunnes löysi kokoelman lyijykyniä eri vahvuuksissa ja luonnospaperilehtiön, ja asettui sitten sängyn sille reunalle jolla Rautamies ei ollut.

Sillä hetkellä kun hän sai luonnoslehtiön auki, kaksi käpälää lepäsi hänen reidellään ja utelias nenä ilmaantui hänen käsivartensa alle tarkkailemaan. Steve naurahti.

“Okei, okei”, hän sanoi nojaten seinää ja sängynpäätyä vasten, “tule tänne.”

Hän nosti Rautamiehen ylös ja asetti tämän oikealle olkapäälleen mistä hän voisi katsella ilman vaaraa että saisi kyynärpään naamaansa, vaikka Steve unohtaisi hänen olevan siellä. Steve mietiskeli hetken aihettaan hahmotellen luonnoksen päässään, ja kävi työhön, asetellen ääriviivat paikoilleen kevyellä kädellä. Ei mennyt kauaakaan kun karkea luonnos kissanpojasta alkoi ilmestyä; Steve oli päättänyt piirtää Rautamiehen haarniskan olkapäistä ylöspäin, kissanpoika tärkeän näköisenä kypärän alaleualla.

Steve kuvitteli kuulleensa huvittuneen tuhahduksen työskennellessään, mutta ei tietoisesti kiinnittänyt ääneen huomiota; hän keskittyi enemmän piirrokseen kuin ympäristöönsä.

Rautamies ei liikkunut ennen kuin luonnos oli valmis kaikkine viivoineen ja varjostuksineen, vaan kehräsi tyytyväisenä ja silloin tällöin hieroi itseään Steven niskaa vasten. Se oli niin somaa, että Steve melkein toivoi heidän voivan pysyä tällä tavalla ikuisesti.

Hän oli aina tiennyt Rautamiehen pitävän seurastaan. Mies ei vain koskaan ollut ihan näin avoin asian suhteen, vaan oli mieluummin vaihtanut aihetta sen tullessa esille.

Tämä oli kyllä todella mukavaa.

Steve siivosi huolellisesti tarvikkeensa ja asetti ne sivuun yöpöydälleen, ja nosti sitten huolellisesti Rautamiehen pois olkapäältään jotta voisi venytellä. 

Rautamies tarttui tilanteeseen ja katosi Steven kylpyhuoneeseen, ja Steve arveli tietävänsä mistä oli kyse. Pudistelleen päätään huvittuneena hän pikaisesti kaivoi laatikostostaan pyjaman. Normaalisti hän nukkui pelkät bokserit jalassa, mutta hän epäili, että Rautamies saattaisi häpeilemättä vain käpertyä nukkumaan hänen viereensä, jolloin tilanne vaatisi hieman enemmän häveliäisyyttä.

Voi kun hän ei olisi niin ujo tällaisten asioiden suhteen.

Hän ehti pukeutua yövaatteisiinsa alle kymmenessä sekunnissa, ja odotti Rautamiestä takaisin, kun kuuli loiskahduksen ja hyvin loukkaantuneen vinkaisun.

“Rautamies?” Steve oli saman tien jaloillaan, ja kurkisti kylpyhuoneen ovesta sisään ennen kuin ehti edes ajatella mitään.

Näky, jonka hän kohtasi, sai hänet puremaan huultaan jottei hän purskahtaisi nauruun, koska hän tiesi, ettei siihen suhtauduttaisi hyvin. Kissanpoika oli ilmeisesti yrittänyt (menestyksekkäästi) käyttää vessaa, ja sitten onnistunut liukastumaan ja putoamaan sinne. Niinpä hän nyt tuijotti Steveä surkeana vessanpytystä käsin, märkänä kuin uitettu rotta.

Hän olisi varmasti päässyt sieltä ylös itsekin, Steve ajatteli, ja luultavasti mutristeli nyt huuliaan.

“Selvä.” Alistuen siihen, että hänen täytyisi kylvettää kissanpentu, Steve kumartui kalastamaan hänet ylös. “Tulepas tänne, sinä siinä. Tarvitset kylvyn.”

Hän asetti pienen mustan kissanpennun pesualtaaseen ja avasi hanan jättääkseen veden lämpiämään sillä aikaa kun veti vessan ja nouti shampoonsa. Tämä ei todellakaan ollut kuinka hän oli kuvitellut viettävänsä seuraavat viisitoista minuuttia elämästään, mutta onneksi hän oli joustava. Rautamies naukui hänelle lohduttomasti.

“Tiedän”, Steve vastasi häntä miellyttääkseen. “Se ei ollut kivaa. Mutta se kuitenkin tapahtui, joten nyt me putsaamme sinut, ja sitten minä menen nukkumaan.”

Äänettömänä Rautamies salli Steven pestä itsensä kahdesti shampoolla ja sitten kuivata hänet parhaansa mukaan ilman hiustenkuivaajaa. Steve jopa onnistui tekemään sen enemmän tai vähemmän tyylikkäästi. Hän oli tyytyväinen että oli tällä kertaa välttänyt Rautamiehen terävät pikku kynnet.

Sillä sekunnilla kun Steve asetti kissanpennun takaisin lattialle, hän livahti tiehensä kuin ammuttuna, singahtaen ulos kylpyhuoneesta. Steve oli varma, että Rautamies etsi paikkaa, jossa sulatella noloa kokemustaan.

Kohauttaen henkisesti olkapäitään Steve päätti olla huolehtimatta asiasta. Hän kulutti hetken pesten käsiään ja harjaten hampaitaan, sitten asettui sänkyynsä ja sulki silmänsä.

Joko Rautamies palaisi, tai sitten ei.

Steve oli unessa ennen kuin hänelle selvisi kumpi tosiasiassa tapahtui.

Hän nukkui sikeästi, ja heräsi itselleen vieraaseen tunteeseen, että hänen nenässään oli kissankarvoja. Kurottaen ylös ja tunnustellen kasvojaan varovaisesti silmiään avaamatta Steve totesi, että kyseessä oli kissanpennun häntä, joka oli jotenkin melkein päätynyt hänen nenäänsä. Hän veti sen varoen pois ja sivuun kasvoiltaan, ja tajusi miten se oli päätynyt sinne. Rautamies oli käpertynyt siistiksi pikku keräksi hänen kaulalleen, ja torkkui siinä edelleen tyytyväisenä.

Havainto sai Steven hymyilemään tavalla, joka olisi takuuvarmasti näyttänyt siirappiselta kenen tahansa muun mielestä, jos joku olisi ollut katsomassa.

Hän oli tyytyväinen ettei kukaan nähnyt. Erityisesti Jan olisi varmastikin katsonut häntä sillä tietyllä tavalla, joka kertoi, että Steve oli hänen mielestään ihan pöljä jonkin asian suhteen. Tai tässä tilanteessa jonkun henkilön. Ja se olisi osunut yhtä kohdalleen kuin kaikki ne iskut joita Jan oli taistelukentällä jaellut.

Steve nielaisi huokauksen.

Hän oli ihastunut Rautamieheen kuukausien aikana, vähitellen. Se oli totuus. Mutta jollei Rautamies päättäisi paljastaa henkilöllisyyttään, ja kertoisi olevansa sekä vapaa että kiinnostunut, tämä ei johtaisi yhtikäs mihinkään.

Riippumatta siitä, mitä Jan ajatteli, tai mitä Steve itse haluasi.

Kaivaten pakopaikkaa ajatuksiltaan hetkeksi Steve luovutti, nousi istumaan, sitten seisomaan, ja venytteli.

Rautamies seurasi hänen esimerkkiään näyttäen suloisen unenpöpperöiseltä, ja murahti hänelle. Ääni oli vaatelias pieni “mrrp” joka melkein sai Steven pysymään aloillaan. Hän vilkaisi kelloa ja kohautti olkiaan. Oli vielä varhaista, mutta melkein hänen aamulenkkinsä aika. “Pahoitteluni”, hän sanoi, “mutta minä menen nyt juoksemaan. Pysy sinä tässä ja nuku vähän lisää, jos haluat.”

Siihen mennessä kun hän oli kasannut juoksuvaatteensa, piipahtanut kylpyhuoneessa pukeutumassa ja palannut sieltä, Rautamies nukkui taas sikeästi kerällä keskellä Steven tyynyä.

Steve toivoi, että hänellä olisi kamera.

Hän päätti piirtää tilanteen myöhemmin.

Juuri nyt hänen täytyisi saada lepotauko näiltä takkuisilta ajatuksilta jotka yrittivät parhaansa mukaan vääntää hänen mielensä täysin solmuun.

Mahdollisesti kaksi päivää lisää tätä samaa?

Steve ei ollut varma miten selviytyisi.

Ravistellen yhtäkkisen jännityksen pois olkapäistään ja käsistään hän hölkkäsi alas portaita ja ulos, ja yritti parhaansa mukaan olla ajattelematta mitään hetkeen.

Hän jopa melkein onnistui, onneksi. Siinä vaiheessa kun hän palasi kartanolle hänen olonsa oli paljon parempi. Tasapainoisempi, ja vähemmän sellainen että hän saattaisi mennä aivan hämilleen pienimmästäkin vastoinkäymisestä.

Hän astui etuoven läpi yhtäkkisen, täydellisen kaaoksen sekaan.

Jan jahtasi Rautamiestä Ampiais-muodossaan, kun tämä yritti parhaansa mukaan olla jäämättä kiinni. Steve totesi Rautamiehen olevan erittäin taitava väistöliikkeissä: hän näytti aina löytävän kulman jossa kääntyä siten, että Jan hukkasi hieman aikaa tai ei kyennyt seuraamaan aivan yhtä vikkelästi kuin kissa. He olivat suurin piirtein saman kokoisia näissä olomuodoissaan, ja Jan hyödynsi tämän parhaansa mukaan.

Katseltuaan hetken Steve päätteli että meneillään oli hippaleikki: Jan hihitti kuin sekopää, ja Rautamies näytti nauttivan elämästään täysin siemauksin – häntä pystyssä ja sen kärki pikkuisen kaarella, korvat eteenpäin osoittaen, innoissaan.

Steve katseli puolisen minuuttia kunnes Jan viimein nappasi Rautamiehen vyötäisistä kiinni melkein taklaten hänet kumoon, ja huudahti “Sainpas!”

Kun Jan katsoi ylös ja huomioi muutkin huoneessa olijat, ja huomasi Steven, hän virnisti häpeilemättä. “Moi, Kapu”, hän sanoi, “sinäkin täällä.”

“Niin”, hän totesi yrittäen pitää naurun poissa äänensävystään. “Kuinka sattuikin.”

Ennen kuin keskustelu eteni tämän pidemmälle, Thor asteli sisään hieman huolestuneen näköisenä. “Kapteeni”, hän kysyi, “Ajattelin että kenties sinä tietäisit: onko herra Stark suunnannut vieraille maille joitakin yrityksensä asioita ratkomaan? Aioin kertoa hänelle missä tilassa hänen henkivartijansa parhaillaan on, mutta en kyennyt löytämään häntä.”

Ei ollut mitenkään epätavallista että Tony lähti matkoille varoittamatta; toisinaan hänellä saattoi olla kiireellisiä tapaamisia ulkomailla, tai jokin konferenssi johon osallistua, tai puhe pidettäväksi paikassa tai toisessa. Steve ajatteli, että oli hieman turvatonta lähteä tuollaisille matkoille ilman Rautamiestä avustamassa, mutta Tony vaati, että Rautamiehen pitäisi pysytellä New Yorkissa auttamassa heitä, jos meneillään sattui olemaan jokin kriisi. Ja useimmiten oli; pitkittynyt taistelu, mysteeri ratkaistavaksi, tai kuka ties mitä omituisia otuksia jotka olivat aikeissa ahmia Empire State Buildingin. Sekin oli todella tapahtunut, vaikka Steve ei edelleenkään tahtonut ihan uskoa siihen.

Steve kohautti olkiaan. “Hän ei sanonut minulle mitään, mutta tiedäthän että hän toisinaan lähtee kertomatta meille mitään.”

Thor ei näyttänyt vakuuttuneelta, mutta nyökkäsi, hyväksyen vastauksen. “Totta turiset, Kapteeni, mutta jokin tässä tilanteessa tuntuu kummalliselta.”

Tietenkin juuri tällä hetkellä Tri Outo päätti ilmestyä pinkin pölypilven saattelemana. Se hävisi jälkeä jättämättä. “Kapteeni”, hän tervehti Steveä ja kääntyi kohti muita. “Thor. Ampiainen. Kuulin, että tarvitsette apuani maagisen ongelman ratkomisessa.”

“Näin on”, Steve nyökkäsi. “Rautamieheen osui viime taistelussamme satunnainen loitsu, joka muutti hänet kissanpennuksi.”

Toisinaan Steve todella ihmetteli, mitä hemmettiä hänen elämässään oli tapahtunut, että hän kykeni lausumaan tuollaisen lauseen silmääkään räpäyttämättä. Hän keskittyi taas tilanteeseen, kun Jan muuttui takaisin ihmisen kokoiseksi ja ryhtyi houkuttelemaan Rautamiestä ulos piilopaikastaan aulan sohvan alta. “Me halusimme kysyä, josko sinulla olisi ehdotuksia siitä, miten tämän loitsun voisi purkaa”, Steve lisäsi hetken kuluttua, kun Tri Outo ei ollut sanonut mitään.

“Tämä todellakin osuu osaamisalueelleni”, Outo vastasi katsellen uteliaana kun Jan viimein onnistui tehtävässään ja nousi seisomaan pieni musta karvapallero käsivarsillaan.

“Hän on tosi soma tällaisena”, Jan sanoi, “mutta me tavallaan haluaisimme Pannupään takaisin.”

Outo nyökkäsi, teki monimutkaisen eleen Rautamiehen yllä ja virnisti. “Kuten ajattelinkin. Matalan tason muodonmuutoslumous. Sen ei koskaan ollut tarkoituskaan kestää kuin muutaman päivän ajan, mutta murran lumouksen nyt, teidän kaikkien vuoksi. Tällaisiin muutoksiin tottumattomille se voi olla varsin hämmentävä ja pelottava kokemus.”

Steve ei ollut varma pitikö tuo paikkansa, koska Rautamies oli tosiasiassa vaikuttanut aika rauhalliselta ja hyvin sopeutuneelta kissahahmoonsa. Sen sanominen ääneen ei kuitenkaan olisi ollut järkevää.

“Kiitos”, hän sanoi sen sijaan. “Arvostamme sitä että uhraat aikaasi ongelmamme ratkomiseen.”

“Yhtä lailla sinä ja joukkueesi olette auttaneet minua sinä aikana kun olemme toisemme tunteneet”, Outo sanoi niin julistavaan ja jalomieliseen ääneen että Steven täytyi pidätellä sarkastista kommenttia.

Outo poimi Rautamiehen käsiinsä ja asetti tämän sohvalle, loitsi pari sanaa, jotka Steven mielestä kuulostivat täydeltä hölynpölyltä, ja sitten—

—sitten sohvalla istuikin Tony Stark, täysin alasti Rautamies-haarniskansa rintapanssaria lukuun ottamatta.

Tony punastui, nappasi sohvatyynyn peittääkseen itsensä, ja hymyili varovaisesti. “Öh. Hei?”

Steve tiesi tuijottavansa, ja hädin tuskin huomasi Oudon poistuvan huoneesta, mutta hän ei voinut sille mitään. Yhtäkkiä monet asiat joita hän oli ihmetellyt vuosia tuntuivat järkevämmiltä, ja hän ei käsittänyt, miten ei ollut tajunnut ilmiselvää totuutta.

Tony Stark oli Rautamies.

Hän oli myös parhaillaan selvästi vaivaantunut ja epävarma itsestään.

Jan päätti purkaa osan jännittyneestä tunnelmasta hyökkäämällä halaamaan häntä jälleen, tällä kertaa kumoten hänet sohvalle. Tony kaatui selälleen yllättyneesti ähkäisten, ja valitti, “Jan! Mitä—”

“Hys, sinä senkin”, Jan torui häntä samalla kun halasi häntä tiukasti. “Sinä pidit tämän salassa minulta kuinka monta vuotta? Sinulla ei ole mitään oikeutta valittaa minulle! Ja älä edes aloita; näen jo miten itsesyytökset valtaavat mielesi.”

Thor nyökkäsi. “Me emme ole vihaisia”, hän jyrisi, “mutta ainakin itse ihmettelen miksi koit tarpeelliseksi olla kertomatta meille.”

Tony irvisti.

Steve näki selvästi että hän ei ollut osannut odottaa tällaista vastaanottoa henkilöllisyytensä paljastuttua. Vaikutti siltä, kuin hän ennemminkin odotti kohtaavansa riidan, tai liudan loukkauksia. Steve päätti lisätä oman lusikkansa soppaan, ja sanoi, “En tietenkään ole erityisen tyytyväinen että sinut pakotettiin tähän tilanteeseen, mutta en näe mitään syytä tehdä siitä suurta numeroa.”

Tony, joka oli edelleen Janin alla, päästi tyytymättömän äännähdyksen ja yritti kiemurrella vapaaksi.

Jan antoi hänen mennä.

Päästyään jaloilleen Tony singahti kohti portaita. Steve ei voinut olla tuijottamatta hänen selkäänsä ja jalkojaan kun hän kiiruhti poispäin, ja hän ajatteli häkeltyneenä että Rautamies oli todellakin komea haarniskansa alla. Lähes samaan aikaan Hank astui sisään ja katseli heitä kaikkia pitkään. “Mitä hittoa täällä on tapahtunut?” hän kysyi vaativasti.

Thor kohautti olkiaan ja antoi Steven vastata. Steve katseli portaita ja sanoi, “Tri Outo piipahti, mursi Rautamiehen loitsun, ja poistui saman tien.”

Hank kohotti kulmakarvaansa. “Miksi te kaikki sitten näytätte siltä kuin joku olisi tallonut suosikkikypäränne pirstaleiksi?”

Jan naurahti ja asteli Hankin luo samalla kun vastasi. “Kävi ilmi, että Pannupäämme ei ole kukaan muu kuin Tony Stark.”

“Mitä!” Hank näytti lamaantuneelta. “Mutta hänhän – vai niin. Niin, sehän itse asiassa sopii kuvaan täydellisesti.”

Steve päätti, että oli epäröinyt kyllin kauan, suoristi selkänsä ja oikaisi olkapäänsä. Hänellä oli nero jäljitettäväksi. “Jotenkin minusta tuntuu kuin minun olisi syytä etsiä Tony ja puhua hänelle.”

Jan hymyili leveästi. “Tulipa mieleeni: milloin te kaksi aiotte viimein myöntää meille muille että seurustelette? Olen nähnyt miten tuijotat häntä, kun kuvittelet, että kukaan meistä ei huomaa. Toki hän oli aina haarniskassaan, mutta ei Tony pahalta näytä edes sillä tavoin peitettynä”, hän kiusoitteli.

Steve tunsi punan leviävän kasvoilleen kuumottavana niskasta korviin saakka. “Emme me seurustele!”

Thor vilkaisi häntä epäluuloisesti. “Sitten jonkun on todella aika kertoa sinulle, että itse asiassa asia kyllä te seurustelette.”

Jan nyökkäsi. “Kaikki ne kerrat kun hän on varta vasten löytänyt sinulle aikaa huolimatta siitä, miten paljon Stark Enterprisesin työt ja elämä Kostajana vaativat häneltä? Ne kerrat kun hän on etsinyt sinut käsiinsä kirjastosta kun sinulla oli painajaisunia? Pelannut shakkia kanssasi aamuyöhön saakka? Steve, hänhän vei sinut luistelemaan viime jouluna.”

Niin, no.

Steve räpytti silmiään. Vaikutti siltä, että Tony oli hyvin taitava piilottelemaan ilmiselviä asioita. Kappas.

Nyökäten toisille hän kääntyi ympäri ja suuntasi kohti Tonyn työpajaa; mies piileskelisisi lähes takuuvarmasti siellä. “No niin. Nähkäämme illallisella”, hän ilmoitti poistuessaan. Hän tunsi olonsa omituisen kevyeksi kävellessään, kuin leijailisi kuusi tuumaa lattian yläpuolella.

Lähestyessään työpajan ovea, joka oli tiiviisti suljettu, mutta ei lukittu, Steve pakotti hupsun hymyn pois kasvoiltaan niin hyvin kuin kykeni. Tony oli ollut hyvin tuttavallinen kissanpoikana, ja luultavasti olettaisi ettei voisi enää halailla Steveä nyt, kun oli taas normaalissa muodossaan. Sehän ei pitänyt alkuunkaan paikkaansa, ja Steve aikoi tehdä näkemyksensä aiheesta selväksi.

Oli vaatinut aikaa että he saavuttivat tämän pisteen, ja siihen olisi mennyt vielä kauemmin ilman tätä välikohtausta. Steve oli valmis myöntämään sen. Mutta, vaikka Jan ja Thor olivatkin hieman auttaneet, Steve oli varma, että olisi itse ennemmin tai myöhemmin päätellyt asianlaidan.

Tilanne oli toki silti parempi näin.

Hän avasi oven ja astui sisään katsellen ympärilleen. Tony seisoi päätyöpisteensä edessä, selkä oveen päin, ja hänen olkansa olivat kohonneet heti kun hän kuuli oven avautuvan. Hän oli pukeutunut kuluneisiin farkkuihin ja löysään puseroon, joka oli nähnyt parempiakin päiviä ottaen huomioon miten reikäinen se oli. Eroa Tony normaalisti huoliteltuun ulkomuotoon oli kuin yöllä ja päivällä.

Steve päätteli, että todennäköisesti nämä vaatteet olivat tärkeitä tunnesyistä joista Ei Puhuttu. Tämä oli mitä tyypillisintä Tony Starkille.

Asettaen ajatukset taka-alalle Steve pysähtyi avoimelle paikalle Tony takana ja odotti sanaakaan sanomatta.

Kääntymättä ympäri Tony murahti, “Mitä haluat, Steve?”

“Haluan että käännyt ja puhut minulle.” Steve uskaltautui astumaan eteenpäin. Auttoi huomattavasti, että hän tiedosti Tonyn tuntevan samoin kuin hän.

Steve näki Tonyn terästäytyvän ennen kuin hän liikkui. Oli vaikuttavaa miten hän kykeni pitämään ilmeensä melkein täysin rauhallisena, mutta Steve ei ollenkaan halunnut sellaista. “Thor ja Jan vihjasivat minulle jotain”, hän aloitti, ja astui askelen lähemmäs.

“Ja mitähän se oli?” Tony ei hievahtanutkaan, vaan asettui vertauskuvallisesti puolustusasemiin. Steve tosin huomasin hänen nielaisevan hermostuneesti. Pieni särö hänen haarniskassaan.

Astuen vielä askelen verran eteenpäin Steve oli käden ulottuvilla Tonysta, ja hyödynsi tilanteen asettamalla käden Tonyn olkapäälle. Tällainen kosketus oli turvallinen. Hän ja Rautamies olivat koskettaneet samalla tavalla lukemattomia kertoja. Hän ja Tony eivät olleet, mutta ei sillä ollut väliä.

Steve kykeni tuntemaan Tonyn jännittyneisyyden otteessaan, mutta ei antanut sen vaikuttaa mihinkään. “Olemmepa me olleet idiootteja.”

Tämä selvästi yllätti Tonyn, joka räpytteli silmiään. “Häh?”

Steve vilkuili häntä ovelasti. “Kai tajuat, että olen ollut ihastumassa sinuun siitä lähtien, kun joukkue pelasti minut jäistä”, hän vastasi. “Ja kuinka sattuikin, että juuri Rautamies nappasi minut kiinni. Enemmänkin kuin vain kirjaimellisessa merkityksessä.”

“Häh?” 

Nyt Tony oli kyllä vain hidas. “Tulehan tänne, Pannupää”, Steve vaati, ja veti hänet lähemmäs.

Tony salli sen, ja antoi Steven vetää heidät rinnatusten. Oli kovin mukavaa, että he olivat lähes saman pituisia, Steve mietiskeli. “Jos aiot väittää vastaan”, hän ilmoitti Tonylle, “nyt on sen aika.”

“Väittää vastaan?”

Steve tuhahti huvittuneesti. Ilmeisesti hän oli yllättänyt Tonyn niin täysin, että oli etulyöntiasemassa. Hän nykäisi tiukasti Tonyn olkapäästä ja tämä huudahti hämmentyneesti ja tarttui puolestaan Steveä olkapäistä. Se myös toi hänet juuri oikeaan kulmaan. Siirtäen vapaan kätensä Tonyn vyötäisille pitääkseen hänet paikoillaan Steve katsoi häntä silmiin. “Kysyn vielä kerran: kyllä vai ei?”

“Oletko tosissasi?” Tony kouraisi nyrkeillään kiinni Steven paidasta, ja tällä kertaa Steve tuli vedetyksi lähemmäs.

Hän antautui mieluusti, otti tyytyväisenä vastaan suukon, ja naurahti kun Tonyn partakarvat kutittivat hänen ihoaan.

Se oli mukavaa.


End file.
